The present invention relates generally to a bottle-cap identification system and more particularly to a personalized and individualized bottle-cap identification. Specifically this invention relates to a user removing a portion of an outer black layer from the cap and the ring by scratching through it, exposing either the inner colored layer or the multi colored bottle cap and connection ring. Further, the subject matter also relates generally to a means for providing personalized bottle-cap identification.
Traditional bottle-cap identification systems are well known in the art. The following patents reflect the state of art of which Applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge Applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose prior art. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of the patents teach singly nor render obvious when considered in an inconceivable, permissible combination, the nexus of the instant invention as described herein after and as particularly claimed.
In some published patents, existing systems are shown ranging from a bottle, bottle cap or can with a preprinted marking or symbol. To use these types of inventions, a person must indicate one of the symbols usually through a pointing mechanism or other means. Four of the patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,189; 6,834,763; 5,799,815; 6,868,627 and 6,745,505 collectively seem to appear to reflect the commonly understood structure associated with a Bottle-Cap Identification System.
One patent discloses a medicine bottle having a closure for indicating dosage and other information which changes automatically as the closure is rotated on the bottle of the unit.
Another patent discloses a personal identification method and system for improving personal hygiene in which provision is made for identifying a beverage, food product, or the like, with a particular person so that another person does not inadvertently access the identified item unintentionally. This invention is not limited to bottle caps but to food and beverages in general.
Further, a device for identifying an individual pop-top can having a pull tab for levering open the can was patented. The device includes a flexible resilient sleeve of plastic or rubber which slides over the free end of the pop-top can tab. Additionally, there is a patent that discloses a can with a movable tab that can be used to point to different symbols as a way to indicate which can is yours. The example in the patent shows a movable tab that can be pointed to sport logos.
The last patent in this field discloses a Color Coded Beverage Cap Collection with permanent passive indicia indicating beverage bottle user identities. The color-coded bottle caps are used as the actual caps for conventional beverage bottles. The color-coded caps do not add cumulative indicia to the bottle caps, in additional to pre-existing indicia, such as brand name logos, on the bottle caps.
Though all of these progenitors have a similar purpose and identify the bottle or its user, none of them is exactly on point of the Applicant's invention. For example, these devices fail to allow the user to create his or her coincidentally or purposefully marking. Additionally, these devices use different methods to facilitate the identification of the bottle.
The present invention relates generally to an improved bottle cap identification system and more particularly to a bottle cap itself being manufactured using multiple colored plastic, arranged in stripes. Covering the inner multiple colored plastic layer, is the outer layer of a solid application of black paint, easily fractionally removable by scratching, or scuffing. The outer-black layer completely covers the inner-colored layer in its entirety and is opaque.
The outer-black layer is intended to be partially removed by scratching through this layer, exposing the inner-colored surface below. The randomness of the scratched outer black layer coupled to the exposed inner-colored layer uniquely identifies a bottle cap among similar bottle-caps.
An alternative to the bottle cap itself being manufactured using multiple colored plastic (arranged in stripes) is a multilayered substance applied to the top, side, and the connection ring of a twist-top bottle cap. The inner layer is a solid application of stripes of brightly colored paints, durable against peeling, scratching, or scuffing. The inner-colored layer is intended to be permanently affixed to the top of the twist-top bottle cap. Covering the inner-colored layer is the outer layer of a solid application of black paint, easily removable by scratching, or scuffing. The outer-black layer completely covers the inner-colored layer in its entirety and is opaque.
One problem with such a system is that the outer layer could become scuffed or scratched inadvertently during the manufacturing, packaging, transport, or distribution process. If this condition occurs there is the possibility that multiple caps could be sold in a “pre-scratched” condition whereby the bottle-cap is considered un-disguisable. This issue could be mitigated by applying a thin plastic membrane over the top of the bottle-cap making it more unlikely that the outer-black layer would inadvertently become scratched of scuffed. This thin plastic membrane is commonly found on computer screens, watch faces, and stereo equipment displays in their packaged state. It is designed to be easily removed with just your fingers. However, if a certain type of polymer is used, such unintended scratching is unlikely to happen.
Another problem in such a system is that after the bottle cap is dislodged from the connection ring there might be the possibility that the scratch mark that extended from the bottle cap's side onto the connection ring directly below no longer line up to appear as a continues band of scratch mark. This might reduce the ability to quickly determine which container aligns with caps scratched in a similar manner. Thus, it is important to insure that the connection ring remains stationary on the neck of the bottle once the seal between bottle cap and the connection ring is broken.
In case the connection ring is being dislodged identification is still possible. Almost like tumblers in a safe lock the user can spin the connection ring to ultimately line up the marking of ring and cap.
Providing a bottle cap identification system where the randomness of the outer layer is coupled to an exposable inner-colored layer to uniquely identify one particular bottle cap among many similar bottle caps, thus allowing a user a more useful way to identify their own bottle of consumer product from a plurality of other consumer containers with bottle caps.
The obvious problem that the bottle cap identification system solves is the ability to easily personalize and distinguish two identical containers by their bottle caps. The benefit of this solution is personal hygiene and public health. With the increase in the prevalence of world health issues like AIDS, ARC, SARS, and TB the ability to identify someone else's container form you own container becomes immediately clear. Therefore it is desirable to provide such an improved system that overcomes the above and other problems.